


I could really get used to this

by PentoPaper23



Series: Iron Heart Series [9]
Category: Avengers (Comics), Iron Man (Comics), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Doggy Style, Female Masturbation, Fluff, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Porn with Feelings, Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:09:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22750771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PentoPaper23/pseuds/PentoPaper23
Summary: It's porn ma dudes. It's what it says on the tin.
Relationships: Pepper Potts & Tony Stark, Pepper Potts/Tony Stark
Series: Iron Heart Series [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1541944
Kudos: 26





	I could really get used to this

Pepper awoke gentle, shielding her eyes from the light coming from the open window, rolling over she realised that she was alone, the sheet beside her cold and blankets thrown back. She saw that the bedroom door was crack open. She rolled onto her back and stretched out her sore muscles groaning lowly as her thighs tensed and her lower stomach slightly cramped in a long forgotten soreness. She smiled to herself, her hands absently caressing her breasts through the thin fabric of her gown, as she remembered how good his hands felt, the way he knew just how tightly to pinch her nipples and squeeze the full mounds of her breasts. She felt a tingle down deep, became aware of the burgeoning dampness in her folds. Smiling, she realized that perhaps last night's romp had just piqued her appetite instead of sating it.

Unbeknown to her Tony had silently walked back to the bedroom and he was watching her in awe, he knew that the way her back was arched, and the way her legs were tightened meant that her pussy was likely wet by now. He felt himself begin to harden at the thought- at the memory of last night- how tight and wet she felt, as he had plunged into her. He watched her hands cup and massage her breasts, saw her twist and pinch her nipples, and heard her soft moans.

She sat up and pulled her nightgown over her head, feeling a quick thrill of excitement at her own boldness. In for a penny, in for a pound- as her mother used to say; although she was quite sure her mother never had this situation in mind. She lay back on the bed, and smoothed her hands down her body, gently caressing her breasts, then her stomach, then softly flicking a finger over her clit. She moaned in pleasure at the sensation, feeling her folds slick with the juices of her arousal. She lightly teased and stroked her folds, slipping one finger into the tight warmth of her core as the fingers of her other hand played with her clit. She splayed her legs wider, her toes arching as she felt the tension build.

Tony cocked his head to the side his eyes raking over his girlfriend’s figure, he was stroking himself, his dick hard in his hand, his balls heavy as he looked at her lying there. He felt the pre-cum oozing from the tip of his shaft, and stroked himself harder, as he saw her finger slip inside her- remembering the feel of himself buried to the hilt inside her tight sheath. He watched her work her other hand over her clit, saw her fingering herself faster, and then saw her back arch and her toes curl. He heard her soft gasps of pleasure, watched her nipples tighten and pucker and knew she was on the verge of coming.

Pepper felt herself get closer to her peak, felt her muscles contract as she worked her finger in a hard and fast rhythm, mimicking the feel of his manhood inside her, remembering how full she felt with him inside her. She flicked her fingers over her clit, stroking the tight nub, feeling the tension build inside. The muscles in her thighs contracted and her breath came in short and hard gasps as the exquisite tension grew almost unbearable. She threw her head back, opened her eyes, as her breath caught in her throat.

“Tony”, she groaned out loud, and slipped another finger inside herself and felt the wondrous tension break the muscles of her slick sheath contracting powerfully around her fingers.

Tony felt his balls tighten and swell with the load of his seed at her groan of his name, he watched her slip another finger inside herself, and he saw her body tighten, he stroked his shaft harder and faster, matching the rhythm of her fingers, as they slipped in and out of her wetness. He cupped his balls in one hand, gently rolling and massaging them, imagining her open mouth on them, sucking and laving them with her tongue. His pace increased as he thrust into his palm, remembering the feel of her tightness around him. He heard her loud groan, saw her body spasm, and knew she had just come. And he knew that he had to be inside her.

He pushed through the bedroom door and was across the bedroom in three steps. He dropped to his knees beside the bed and pulled her toward him his hips fitting between her thighs, and in one swift motion, grabbed her hands away from herself and pinned them above her head, while entering her with a hard thrust. He sunk himself into her up to his balls, and groaned at the feel of himself buried deep in her tight pussy. He could still feel the little spasm of her orgasm, the muscles of her pussy milking his hardness.

“Tony please!” Pepper moaned twisting the top of her body away from his, smashing her face into the plush pillows.

He plunged into her, over and over again, not holding anything back as his thrusts pushed her hard into the soft bed. He held her hands tight above her head in one hand, and slipped his other hand under her buttocks to hold her steady for his assault. He felt her tense below him, and felt her squeeze her pussy tight around his shaft, felt her open her legs and lift them up around his hips, giving him access to the depths of her pussy.

He growled deep in his throat, and took her offering, mercilessly pumping into her. He gripped and massaged her tight round ass, and then slipped a finger inside the tight ring of her anus and felt her shudder in response to being filled at both ends. He moved his finger as deep as he could into her tight ass, and felt himself moving in her pussy through the thin wall separating the two.

He heard her moaning, felt her pussy clenching and releasing him. He felt his balls tighten and swell and he buried his head in the crook of her neck and bit down hard, then soothed the bite with his tongue. He felt the mounds of her breasts pressed up against his chest as he thrust to a fiercer and faster rhythm. He bit her shoulder again, harder, and felt her shudder beneath him. He let go of her hands, and burrowed his hand into her hair, pulling her head back to plunder her mouth with his tongue, and groaned as she surrendered to his mouth.

She moved her hands down his back and grasped his butt urging him on in his thrusts. She squeezed her muscles tight around him, milking his shaft and she felt his thrusts quicken and shorten, and knew he was nearing his peak. She felt an urge to taste him, to taste herself on him. She took a breath, and then pushed against his shoulders with her hands.

“Pep?” He panted out his eyes clouded with lust, confused but willing to stop. She smiled up at him and reached a hand down between them. He caught his breath as she wrapped her fingers around him, and he sat up as she moved towards him. She looked up at him through her lashes as she slowly took him into her mouth. She flicked her tongue over the head of his dick, and then circled it, sucking him deep into her mouth.

She opened up and took him as deep as she could, till she felt his balls against her chin, and heard him moan loudly. She swallowed and let her throat muscles massage his shaft and felt him shudder, felt his hands grip her head, and grasp convulsively at her hair. She slowly eased back sucking as she went and looked up at him again. His eyes were glazed and his chest was heaving with the effort of holding himself back. She cupped his heavy balls with one hand, and with the other patted his butt, encouraging him to take her mouth.

He knew what she wanted when she put her hands down between them, and knew how close he was to the edge. Tony also knew how good her mouth would feel, and wanted to feel himself buried in her throat, wanted to see her on her knees before him, mouth open wide for his dick. He sat up and she wrapped her hand around his shaft and then took him in, deep into her throat. He groaned as she swallowed, felt the muscles of her throat milking his dick- and knew he wanted nothing more than to fuck her mouth.

He felt her silent encouragement as she cupped his balls and patted his ass... He gripped her head fiercely and let himself go as he fucked her mouth... He felt her struggle to take him in, heard her gag and moan. He felt her lips working, felt her sucking his dick as he gripped her head and pumped his shaft into the tight, wet warmth of her mouth. He felt her tongue swirl across the sensitive ridge of his cock and felt her hand massaging his balls.

He groaned loudly and plundered her lips. He pulled her head back and thrust deep into her throat, held himself steady as she worked to take him, felt her open up and then he moaned as he slipped even deeper into her warm mouth. He moved faster and faster, and knew he was nearing the edge again. He pulled out of her mouth and flipped her around on her hands and knees. He grasped her hips and sunk himself into her pussy from behind, hearing her groan in pleasure as his hard dick filled her.

“Yes, Tony hard” Pepper groans dropping her chest down to increase the angel.

He could not wait any more he wanted to feel himself shoot his load into her tight, welcoming sheath. He wrapped one hand into her long hair and pulled her head back and used the other hand to hold onto her hip as he thrust into her pussy seeing her tight full ass up before him. He felt her meet his thrusts, felt her grinding against him and saw her breasts swaying under his assault.

He saw her move her hand between her legs, and felt her playing with her clit. He felt her pussy contract and tighten, and he fucked her harder and faster. He felt her muscles tighten and heard her cry out as she came. He felt the waves of contractions in her pussy milking his dick, and he thrust once more and again as he felt the waves of his orgasm take over. Jets of his hot sperm filled her pussy as he buried himself up to the hilt and let himself go. His legs were shaking with the release and he collapsed on top of her, still nestled inside her, hearing her soft murmurs and that slowly morphed into sleep.

Sometime later Pepper woke and for a moment wondered where she was. Confusion only lasted a second, and then the memories flooded back, memories of pleasure and joy and love. She sighed in deep contentment, thinking back over the last few days, over which the intense happiness of finding out he was in love with her arched like a glittering rainbow. Remembered tenderness made her smile and remembered passion made her breathing quicken, but she was alone in the bed.

Some strange instinct of modesty compelled her to gather up the bed sheet around her as she got up, even though memory assured her that there really was no need for modesty around him anymore.

She crossed to the window where the drapes still stood open, forgotten, and then to the half open door. As soon as she got out into the hall she heard running water, and as she crossed to the bathroom she realised that he was showering; she could hear him whistling above the noise.

Without really thinking about it, she tried the bathroom door, only to find to her surprise that it was not locked. Almost in a trance she opened it.

The cubicle was a smooth curve of glass, the entrance not a door but an overlap in the design so she found herself watching him through two sheets of glass and the steam of the hot water. Even obscured the sight of him almost took her breath away, and she drank him in as he leaned his head back under the water, the droplets running in trickles down his chest, stomach, and between his legs. As her gaze lingered on his manhood she bit her lip, remembering him rearing above her last night, the hard, thick length of him plunging deep into her, filling her, satisfying her...

He turned away, still not having seen her, clearly rinsing soapy water from his eyes, and without premeditation she found herself slipping forwards, dropping the sheet behind her, and slipping between the panes of glass. The heat and steam of the shower would probably have been enough to overcome any shyness if it she had felt at all uncertain, but the jolt of desire as she saw his backside slick with water was enough to make her instantly forget any misgivings, and she moved forward with surety to touch him and then slip her arms around his waist, pressing herself up against him.

She felt rather than heard his gasp of surprise, but it was quickly subsumed by a moan of pleasure as she slid her hands over his stomach and reached down to caress him, his body responding quickly and his arousal increasing under her hands. For a few moments he was seemed almost frozen, his breathing growing shallow as she wrapped her fingers round the rapidly hardening length of him. Then suddenly he grabbed her wrists and stopped her, only to spin around in her arms and pin her to the wall with a kiss so intense she felt as if her legs might not hold her up any more. His pressed his hips into hers, his thigh pushing hers apart as he gazed into her face with a look of naked desire, wet skin against wet skin, and then he was deep inside her, his hands under her backside, each thrust almost lifting her feet off the ground as he kissed her lips, her face, her neck.

Quickly, too quickly, she felt him come, his gasps of pleasure in her ear dying down to heaving breaths as his mind returned from the brink of ecstasy.

"Sorry," he whispered in her ear as she felt him wilt inside her, but with his next breath he added, "I'll make it up to you," laughing, but the promise in his voice sending shivers down her spine.

The water still spilling over them, and her knees almost too weak with lust to keep her upright, he pressed his leg between hers to keep her steady as he reached for the shower gel. She felt like a rag doll, too drunk with pleasure to resist, too deep in want and the need for gratification to do anything except watch him as he rubbed the gel between his hands, his eyes intense as he gazed at her, and then started to lather it slowly over her body. Her head lolled back and she let herself float as he ran his hands all over her skin and she became slippery with water and soap. He fondled her breasts until she moaned with pleasure, and she rubbed herself shamelessly against his thigh as he rolled her nipples between his fingers.

He skimmed down her back and sensually caressed her bottom, then moved lower and left her tottering on jelly knees as he knelt to stroke her legs, feeling his breathing grow heavy and faster as he ran his hands down her calves, then teasingly over her thighs and away again, his progress tortuously slow, and then at last he was parting her legs and cradling her buttocks as he nuzzled his mouth into her. She gasped as he began to explore her with his tongue, the pleasure shooting through her like electricity, almost unbearable, and yet she found herself gasping for more. He looped her knee over his shoulder and kissed her even more deeply so that she almost yelled out, no room left to think, her hands tangled in his hair and then almost involuntarily touching her own breasts as he expertly licked into her, the sensations building as he found every sensitive spot so deftly that it was as if he were reading her mind. The need and the heat building up in her became virtually insupportable, his lips and tongue skilfully playing over her as if she were a violin played by a virtuoso.

Just as he felt she could hardly stand a moment more, he finally flicked his tongue directly over her hard centre and she moaned with satisfaction as he worked her, the waves of almost agonising bliss crashing over her like a storm, building up with violent intensity, gradually driving her into frenzied rapture until she finally came, a glorious flood of pleasure, crying out his name and struggling for breath.

Still surfacing from the intense orgasm, she felt him rise to stand beside her; he reached for the shower head and then looked into her eyes with an expression which sent yet another jolt of desire coursing down her body. Without looking away he began to rinse the soap from her skin, chasing the water over her body with feathery touches of his hand, not letting her relax after the pleasure he had already given her, but teasing and tantalising her to a new level of arousal, leaving her weak with need against the side of the cubicle, feeling that she was utterly at his mercy. He sluiced her down slowly, teasing and tantalising her, taking his time, letting the water trickle over her nipples and between her legs, his hands so light over her skin that she moaned and tried to lean into his touch. He laughed, though the look of passion in his eyes did not fade, and finally he hung up the showerhead and put a hand on her waist to propel her out of the cubicle, following so close behind that she could not miss the renewed erection pressing into the small of her back. As soon as they were beyond the narrow glass passage he scooped her up in his arms and carried her back to the bedroom to lay her down on the white linen.

He lay down beside her and they paused for a few moments, merely looking, then reaching out to touch, their skin still wet, the evaporating moisture a shivery tingle. She couldn't wipe the grin off her face, and as she eventually pushed him onto his back to climb astride him she bent to murmur in his ear; "You made it up to me."

He laughed, and rose to meet her as she lowered herself onto him, his hand guiding himself inside her. As she rocked above him, pleasuring herself on his long hard length, enjoying the feel of him inside her, he reached up to squeeze her breasts and tease her nipples with his teeth. This time there was no mistake and as she went over the edge, shuddering with release, she took him with her and then they fell away from one another, panting in tired satisfaction.

"You know, I could really get used to this” he commented, there was a moment's silence and then her laugh rang out. Too tired and too knocked out on pleasure to do anything else, he pulled the duvet up over their shoulders and soon satiation and exhaustion pulled them both into deep, restful sleep.


End file.
